


I'm Thinking of You All the While

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, alittlebitofTVD, skimmonsfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jemma was walking back from the lab, she heard a sound of a muffled cry.<br/>It was from Skye’s pod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Thinking of You All the While

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first one-shot Skimmons fic! I hope you guys like it! And if you guys wanted more Skimmons, you can read my fic "Maybe, I Don't Care". Well, I got the inspiration for this fic after watching the finale of The Vampire Diaries. So, if you guys don't want spoiler for TVD 06x22, I do not suggest you read this fic, because there is a little spoiler, but if you are in this for Skimmons, strike it right away! Hope you guys like this! xoxo  
> P.S. : the title of this fic was in honor to the episode finale of season 6 TVD.

Jemma was so exhausted after a long day doing multiple experiments on the sample of an alien virus. She had to do it for six times. Six times for God’s sake! It was like she had no other job aside from examining the virus. And Fitz just annoyed her with his unnecessary visits to the lab while talking about the new cyber-technology that he had just installed to his laptop. Jemma needs a hot bath; she felt that her head was near to exploding. So she decided that it was time to stop for the day and just rest. While she was walking back from the lab, she heard a sound of a muffled cry.

_It was from Skye’s pod._

She decided to listen closer to the door of Skye’s room, and yes, it was a cry Jemma heard. She was not hallucinating, then.

_What’s wrong with Skye? Is she hurt?_

Jemma was surprised to hear a heart-wrenching sob like that, the only time Jemma has ever heard Skye cried that way was the time when Jemma jumped out of the plane but she was saved. At night, Skye came to her room, firstly she just stared at her and sat at her side of bed. When Jemma asked why, Skye just stared at her, and then she started crying, when Jemma hugged her, Skye broke down. It was so surprising when Skye told her that she was afraid to lose Jemma. In that moment, Jemma realized that she doesn’t want to see Skye sad, that she was also hurting when Skye did. And as time went by, she realized, she was falling for Skye. But, Skye didn’t know.

_She doesn’t need to know._

Now, Jemma was afraid that something had happened to Skye. She does not know what she did wrong, but as far as she recalled, she had avoided Skye for most of the week. Still struggling with her feelings, Jemma was afraid that she will fall harder for Skye, thus she decided to keep her distance off of the hacker. Jemma must find out what’s wrong with Skye. Ignoring her headache and exhaustion, Jemma opened the door of Skye’s pod quietly.

There she saw Skye lying on her bed, laptop on her lap, earphones on her ears, and she was crying. Tissues were everywhere around the bed, the room was dark and the only source of light came from the laptop. The light from the laptop illuminated Skye’s face, her face was wet with tears, and she was wiping off her nose. Skye’s eyes were puffy and she was clutching on the tissue like she was clutching on to her life.

_What is really wrong with her?_

Jemma approached Skye’s bed, but the other girl didn’t realize the presence of the biochemist. Skye was still focused on the screen of her laptop, still holding her tears and biting her lips.

_Oh God, why does she have to be so cute even when she cries?_

“Skye,” Jemma called softly as she puts her hand on Skye’s shoulder.

Skye jumped on her bed as she hit the space key on her laptop.

“God! Simmons! You startled me!” Skye shouted as she took off her earphones.

“I’m sorry, but are you-are you okay? Because I was passing by your pod after a long day in the lab, then I heard a cry from your pod. It was like you were hurt; I’d rarely heard you cried like that. So I thought that something was wrong and so, well I need to check up on you because I’d really hate it to see you hurt. Erm, I was rambling, wasn’t I?” Jemma rambles as she smiled at Skye sheepishly.

“Breathe, Simmons, breathe, “Skye said as she patted on her bed, signaling for Jemma to sit beside her.

After Jemma sat beside her, Skye turned her laptop so Jemma can also saw what Skye was crying about. And,bollocks, she was watching a TV show on her laptop, she was crying about that! Jemma now feel so stupid. Oh, how have she must embarrassed herself into barging in on Skye’s room and asking worried about her.

“So, I was crying because of this Jemma, she was getting out of the show,” Skye said as she pointed out the actress on the screen.

“It was so s-sad, s-she needs to ‘die’ in order f-for the b-best f-friend to live,” Skye explained as she started crying again, “and she w-was leaving t-the sh-show, I’ve watched it f-from t-the first t-time it aired, oh God, I can’t, it’s t-too s-sad,” Skye continued as she cried harder, then blowing her nose.

_Okay, so this was what made Skye cries, it was only a TV show, what was she expecting, duh?_

Jemma took Skye in her embrace, as she kinda giggle through their hugs. She felt the warmth of Skye’s body, her arms wrapped around Skye’s torso; it felt so good and safe. However, she must keep in mind that it was only because of the TV show.

“What, what’s so funny, Simmons?” Skye questioned her as they pulled away.

“No, it was just I thought it was something serious, well it turned out it was only because of some TV show,” Jemma replied.

“Hey! It was not “some TV show”! It was one of the best TV shows ever! You need to watch it! Just so you know, this show is named ‘The Vampire Diaries’! I could go off for hours just telling you how great it is, you need to experience it! Are you free tomorrow night?” Skye went on and turned back to Jemma. It was very cute looking at Skye so excited at talking about this TV shows, Jemma of course, will be very happy of course, to watch it.

“Yes, I think I am free tomorrow night, I will asks the others whether they are free tomorrow night or not,  okay?” Jemma answered.

“No! Don’t!” Skye blurted out and she realized that she said that loudly. “Erm, don’t ask the other, what do you think of watching the marathon only with me? Only the both of us? It’s okay if you don’t want to, you can ask the other. So I-“

“You mean, like a date?” Simmons cut Skye’s off her words as she asked with anticipation.

“Oh,umm,well, yes, I would be honored, madam!” Skye answered right away as a tint of red started to spread on her cheeks.

“You’re so adorable Skye! Of course I would like to!” Jemma said as she scrunched her nose and look at Skye.

“Yes! Tomorrow night it is! Prepare for the greatest marathon and the emotional rollercoaster that you will get through inside the adventures of this greatest TV show of all time!” Skye said dramatically.

“Okay Skye, I am so exhausted, and I am gonna get some sleep okay? See you tomorrow!” Jemma said as she walked out of Skye’s pod. She was so ecstatic with Skye’s offer, she needs to calm down, or else she would jumps around the Bus like a crazy person.

“Oh Jemma, wait,” Skye called as Jemma stopped. “Good night, have a nice rest,” Skye said as she pecked her lips against Jemma’s. Jemma can’t think straightly and she was just frozen in her place as Skye had turned back and sat on her bed again.

_Skye called her by her first name and she pecked her, on the lips. Wow, Jemma surely will be dancing around the Bus tonight._


End file.
